


Playboy

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chibi!Pepper Potts, F/M, NSFW, Playboy!Tony Stark, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Tony Stark in full on playboy mode, enjoying a couple of gals. Pepper is tired of yo’ shit, Tony (and thankful y’all still have your underwear on at the very least).Ink on printer paper. Lineart.





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark in full on playboy mode, enjoying a couple of gals. Pepper is tired of yo’ shit, Tony (and thankful y’all still have your underwear on at the very least).
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Lineart.


End file.
